Loving Someone Cold as Ice
by Aurora Hargreaves
Summary: Encounters change a person, right? Maybe...but that doesn't apply one person: Tokiya Mikagami. Until he meets two sisters: Cassandra and Aurora Hikari. Find out what makes him change his ice cold personality. TokiyaxOC. Please R&R! Rated T for swearing.
1. Someone New

**Disclaimer: I do not own Flame of Recca; they all belong to Nobuyuki Anzai. The ones that are mine are Aurora, Cassandra, their friend(s), and teachers, etc.**

**Loving Someone Cold as Ice**

**Chapter 1: Someone New **

It was a typical day at Nashikari High School, well for a certain seventeen year old junior it was like any day, except that he had a new student in his class, which to him was a very good improvement.

_Well, this is something new_, he thought to himself. The boy had long waist length brown/dull gray hair which he always kept tied up in a high ponytail, except for two strands that hung by his ears. He was tall-let's just put it at that; he also had a cold personality, which as normal for him. He wore the Nashikari boy's school uniform, a dark blue jacketed top and pants with black shoes.

He saw the girl walk in, she was a sophomore, a year younger than him, she had her dark ebony hair with brunette highlights held back with a white headband, chocolate brown eyes that appeared to be the color of midnight, and she wore the girl's uniform. He knew that she was different so he decided to ignore her presence for now…so like him.

"Class, we have a new student today, her name is Aurora Hikari, please make her feel welcome," he heard Akira sensei announce.

He felt a smile grace his lips once he heard sensei say, "Aurora, you can sit next to Mikagami-kun," it surprised him as much as the rest of the class, because she _never _had anyone sit next to him before.

Once she sat down, opened her text book, and didn't pay attention to him, he thought, _this is weird, if she is a girl, she doesn't have any type of emotion what so ever! Oh wait, that's me._

It got more interesting as the day progressed, because she had the same classes that he did, go figure, and he knew that Aurora Hikari was someone new. She didn't even try to talk to him even once, which was a shocker, because no one could _resist_ trying to make a conversation with him. Finally, it was lunch, and he had _enough_ of her ignoring him. So that was when he followed her to the roof instead of the lunchroom, since he heard her say that she was going to meet someone there.

He opened the door to the roof, and he saw her sitting down with her legs crossed sitting next to a girl with brunette brown hair, who had emerald green eyes with a tint of gold, and appeared to be the same age as Aurora, except maybe five minutes older. That was when he decided to walk over to them and see what Aurora's problem was, really he was getting irritated, and no girl could _ever _do that to him.

Aurora then stopped talking and looked his way. "So I see that Tokiya-kun decided to follow me after all," she said this with a smile on her face.

Tokiya concealed his anger the best he could as he sat down, facing them. He just had to ask, "So what is your problem Aurora?"

She could tell that he was mad. "I don't have a problem, and if you want to know, you're getting irritated over nothing," she answered as he stared into her dark midnight eyes.

"Then why are you ignoring me?" He wondered as the girl next to her watched him with intense hate.

She smiled and replied, "Because you're the kind of guy who doesn't realize what's in front of him." Those really made him stare at her like she was crazy or something.

Aurora then turned to the girl and asked, "Um…Cassandra, I know you're my sister, but do you hate Tokiya or something?"

Cassandra just looked at her and answered bluntly, "Yes, I hate to say it, but I hate him."

Now that made him stare at Cassandra, and yet he couldn't help but hate her for some reason that he couldn't place, still it felt right to hate her in a weird way. There was nothing he could do about it, except think about what Aurora said. Yet Aurora was something new…just someone that _might_ have just caught his interest.


	2. Every Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Flame of Recca; they all belong to Nobuyuki Anzai. The ones that are mine are Aurora, Cassandra, their friend(s), and teachers, etc.**

**Chapter 2: Every Day **

Tokiya finally was back to his old self again after he reached his house, if anyone could call it one, because it was a freaking mansion. Sure he was rich, yet he didn't act like it. There was nothing he could do about it. And when he walked to his room, put his bag down, pulled back the curtains to stare out the window at the house next door, he _couldn't_ believe what he saw.

There stood Aurora looking up at him and he swore he heard her swear as he opened the window. _So much for being sane, yet watching her makes me feel good… wait, scratch that out, I don't have __**any **__feelings for that girl_, he thought. Once she looked back at him, he had left his position at the window and closed it.

Aurora then walked back to the house and ran straight into Cassandra in the living room. Cassandra knew that Aurora found _something or someone_ that caught her interest.

"What did you find this time sis?" Cassandra wondered as she saw Aurora's smile, which she didn't like at the moment.

Aurora was silent for a few moments as she tried to word it as best she could so that Cassandra wouldn't really freak out in a _very_ bad way. "Um…let's just say that Tokiya Mikagami-sempai lives right next door to us."

"Shoot, are you serious?" Cassandra screamed that question as loud as she could so that Tokiya Mikagami _could_ hear it.

"I hate to say it, but yes," she replied as she tried to help Cassandra calm down.

"Well, this is going to be a lot of fun, and I get to annoy Cassandra to my heart's content,"he whispered aloud as he made himself a cup of hot tea.

And what he thought became a sort of reality everyday for Cassandra, and yet he acted like his cold self, but Aurora continued to ignore him, which was the constant talk of the school, mostly from his fan club and in plain truth, they hated Aurora. Tokiya also got into constant fights with Cassandra even during lunch-the one thing that only changed was that he ate with them there instead of "wasting his time in the lunchroom" or so he said. But the only thing that could keep the over-protective sister and the "Ice Prince" as Aurora now called him; from clawing at each other's throats ironically in Tokiya's opinion, it was inevitably Aurora.

Yet this continued day after day until Cassandra had enough and as she walked past him, and slammed his locker door in his face as he was getting ready for classes after lunch, but it completely missed his face, since he got hit in the head instead. That got him sent to the nurse's office for an icepack. Aurora then met him in science after lunch.

And it surprised him since she started to talk to him. "So what happened to you?"

Tokiya just glared at her. "Blame your sister," was all he replied as she sat down next to him.

She sighed for his benefit and argued, "You wouldn't of had gotten hurt like this if you just stopped annoying her."

He then put the ice down on his desk, since it was starting to make him feel numb, and then he felt her touch the spot where he got hit by his locker door. _Why is she doing this? _He wondered as she continued to rub it. That made him feel a little better, plus Tokiya had to admit that she was good at making people feel calm-not that he wasn't, but he started to feel relaxed while she did this.

Still, he was back to his normal self when he heard Cassandra walk down the hall to meet Aurora. She looked pleased with herself, while he wore his usual mask that hid his emotions, yet little did he know that Aurora knew what he was thinking…

She greeted Aurora with a smile on her face, but when she turned to look at him, he swore that she looked like she wanted to kill him. That was when she hissed, "So I see you're not dead yet."

"Why, did you want me to die?" He asked with venom laced in his voice. His ice cold blue eyes glared at her.

"Maybe," she hissed back with as much hate that she had for him.

The dismissal bell rang and the three of them left school walking home together, with Aurora walking in between them so that they couldn't get into another fight. Tokiya was left with his thoughts as he walked through the door of his house while Cassandra and Aurora went to their house and stepped into the room that they both shared.

_This is one weird day, especially with Aurora acting the way that she was_, he mused. "Yet I wonder why she did that?" He asked himself as he touched his right temple-where he was hurt, because her touch lingered. _And yet everyday from now on is going to be something new_, he thought with a sly smile on his face.

Cassandra smiled as she watched her sister eat dinner, she knew that soon that the _stupid and yet smart_ ice block would fall for her sister. _Because everyday she'll find a way to get to him_, she mused while she laughed inwardly to herself at the thought of that ice block falling in love. _Slowly but surely, I know he will...love her. _


	3. Ice Cold Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Flame of Recca; they all belong to Nobuyuki Anzai. The ones that are mine are Aurora, Cassandra, their friend(s), and teachers, etc.**

**Chapter 3: Ice Cold Thoughts**

It was like a flash out of a nightmare for Tokiya, yet he dealt with it. And Aurora _was_ his nightmare. The one thing that he wished for right now was that she didn't talk to him, because she made his mind think some inappropriate thoughts…such as the so-called feelings that he _didn't_ have for her at all.

She smiled as she sat down next to him; they were in math again with Akira sensei. "So how was your night Mi-chan?" She asked while he stared at her as she called him by his nickname that she came up with at the spur of the moment.

He then glared at her in his usual manner, but didn't reply.

"Oh, come on, what's with that look Mi-chan?" She continued, but that wasn't it, because her scent that smelled of berry swirl was starting to irritate him to the brink of insanity.

He smirked for her benefit, while his eyes shone like the bottomless ocean. "It's nothing," he answered finally with his voice dripping like pure cold frosted sugar. And that gave her the hint that he was irritated for some reason.

She didn't question him any further for the rest of the day, and he was slightly pleased, well someone could say that, because he had a smirk on his face. This only lasted until after lunch, since Cassandra slammed his locker door against his face again, but she wasn't going for that this time, and she hit him directly at his right temple with such force that he had a headache combined with the pain. It got him sent to the nurse's office the second time in two days…that got Aurora to talk to him again.

She just looked at him as he walked in with an icepack pressed against his temple and smiled like she knew that he was going to get hurt _again_. "So did sis do this to you Mi-chan?" She asked just to make sure.

He tried to glare at her, but it hurt just trying, so he settled for an ice cold stare. "Yes," he confirmed as he put the ice on his desk and laid his head down, because the pain right now was excruciating.

"Did you do anything to get her upset again?" Aurora questioned as she started to rub his aching temple. It was quite soothing and the pain went away quicker. _But I won't admit that_, he thought to himself.

"No, I didn't do anything of that sort," he confessed through gritted teeth as he looked directly into her eyes. And he realized that when he stared into her eyes that they were comforting, in a way. _I won't admit that either_, as he reasoned with the thought in his head.

_I wonder why she did that if he didn't do anything to make her mad_; Aurora questioned herself as she tried to think of why she would do this. She could only think of two reasons, it was either Cassandra was still mad at him _or_ she was doing this for some-one's benefit, but who could it be for: her or Tokiya? It still didn't make sense, but she decided to ask Cassandra about this later. But the thought was soon forgotten as she stared straight into Tokiya's cold blue eyes.

After classes, everything was back to normal, well almost everything, because once Tokiya reached his house, he started to think about why Cassandra did that if he didn't do anything to make her mad. And he started to think about Aurora…

_Why do I keep thinking about her? _He wondered as he reread the Twilight Series by Stephanie Meyer. He actually liked the vampire Edward Cullen; it kind of reminded him of himself. And Bella…she reminded him of Aurora. Cassandra made him imagine an over-protective version of Alice, it suited her, and he had to laugh.

"What's making me think of her?" He wondered aloud to himself as he went to go and take a hot shower, he really needed that. It helped him relax and took away the stress that he was feeling. Plus, it helped him not think of _her_ for a while. Still as his thoughts wandered, they led him back to her, her beautiful smile, laugh, dark eyes, and calm yet quiet personality.

_Focus_, he repeated to himself as a mantra in his mind as images of _that_ girl just wandered aimlessly with his thoughts. And he wasn't giving into the emotion everyone called _love_; he never would, not even if it killed him.

He changed into a plain white t-shirt and black jeans, and proceeded to blow dry his waist length hair. _What is it about her that is so special? _He questioned his own mind and sanity at the moment.

_Besides love isn't really something that I can feel_, he reassured himself that much as he retied his hair. _Or can I?_ He mused. _Damn, she even makes me double guess myself_, he swore that she was the cause of all of this doubt.

_But thankfully, she's not like me, and yet she's like an angel_, he smiled at the thought. "Wait did I just think that?" He asked himself.

"Oh, shit, I'm _really_ loosing it," he muttered under his breath-swearing, as an image of Aurora in her school uniform made its way into his train of thought.

"Better make myself some coffee to help me calm down," he said as he walked to the kitchen and turned on the coffee machine. Ironically, coffee doesn't make him hyper, but it does the exact opposite, it helps him calm down…weird.

Aurora finally stepped out of the shower and as she blow dried her hair, and changed into blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt. And that was when she started to sneeze nonstop as if someone was talking _or_ thinking about her.

"Hey sis, are you alright?" Cassandra called up to her sister at the bottom of the stairs who was wearing a plain red t-shirt and black shorts.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it seems that someone's talking about me," she answered back as she walked down the stairs.

"Do you have any idea who would be talking about me?" Aurora inquired to her sister as Aurora helped Cassandra cook pasta for dinner.

"No, not really," she lied. _But I think that ice block is thinking about you_, she thought to herself once they sat down to eat.

Tokiya then sat down to finish reading Breaking Dawn by Stephanie Meyer after dinner when he started to sneeze, and he knew that someone was talking about him. _Great, and I know that Cassandra's the one talking about me, maybe she realized that I was thinking about her sister_, he cursed the thought in his mind.

As he lay in bed, Tokiya tried to get some sleep, but he knew that it wouldn't come at all. _What is it about her that makes me get so attached?_ He questioned for the tenth time in his mind as he tried to lock away all of the emotions that she made him feel.

But finally sleep claimed him into the void of pure darkness.

But little did he know that his life was changing…


	4. Predicament

**Disclaimer: I do not own Flame of Recca; they all belong to Nobuyuki Anzai. The ones that are mine are Aurora, Cassandra, their friend(s), and teachers, etc.**

**Chapter 4: Predicament **

By the time Tokiya woke up the next morning, while he was getting dressed into his uniform, he felt refreshed and freed from his thoughts about a _certain_ ebony haired girl. He met up with Aurora and Cassandra who were dressed in their uniforms (he couldn't help but unconsciously think that Aurora looked cute, with her hair tied up in a braid, and while as he did, he mentally kicked himself) as he met them at the front of their house as they waited for him. The walk there was a silent one, well until they reached the front doors, where the whole Tokiya Mikagami fan club waited for him to arrive.

He stalled them, until Aurora and Cassandra finally had a chance to get away. Once they did, he found an opportunity and gave them the slip. At least he made it to Akira sensei's class in one piece; he was thanking Kami-sama for that. But there was one problem, even though he was refreshed, he didn't get much sleep last night.

Aurora gave him a worried look. "Are you alright Tokiya?" She asked as he just yawned suddenly.

"No, I'm not," he answered sounding a little irritated. His icy blue eyes glared at her.

"Let me guess, I'm the cause that you didn't get enough sleep last night, right?" She predicted as she saw his expression change from anger to surprise and shock.

"How did you…" his voice left him after those three words, and he could only stare at her.

She grinned. "Just got lucky, I guess," she answered as she copied the notes that Akira sensei wrote on the board into her notebook.

This left Tokiya speechless for the rest of the day, and it made him wonder, about what Aurora said. Little did Tokiya know that he was being watched by a girl who had short shoulder-length red hair with amber-yellow colored eyes. Her name was Riya Mikara, and she was the president of Tokiya Mikagami's fan club. She had a major crush on him, but he didn't even seem to notice her, because the only two people he seemed to notice were Aurora and Cassandra Hikari. _What is it about Aurora that makes Mikagami-sempai notice her? _She wondered as she followed him onto the roof, while trying not to get caught.

He took his spot next to Aurora as usual, but today, something was different, it was because Cassandra and Tokiya didn't get into a fight at all. Aurora noticed this, but didn't ask about it, because she knew that the fights that they were having were slowly disappearing.

Cassandra knew that something wasn't right. It wasn't because she and Tokiya didn't get into a fight, but someone was watching them. And that was when she spotted Riya Mikara standing behind Tokiya. She really didn't know Riya, but the only class that she had with her was in phys ed/gym.

Riya stared at them for a while and opened the door and went down the stairs to her next class. And they didn't see her for the rest of the day, but Aurora did once she walked to her locker. Aurora also knew that Riya wasn't in a good mood.

"What do you want Riya?" Aurora asked as she opened her locker.

Riya just smiled and said, "Oh, nothing, I just want to ask you a few questions."

"Then ask away," Aurora answered as she closed her locker door and leaned right up against it.

"Do you think that Mikagami-sempai likes you?" She wondered while Aurora thought for a moment.

Aurora smiled as she replied, "No, I don't think so."

"Why do you ask?" She inquired as Riya stared, speechless.

"Let me guess, you have a crush on Mi-chan, right?" She predicted. And Riya could only nod. But she heard the nickname that Aurora gave him and that was when she snapped.

"How is it that you get to talk to him in a formal manner?" Riya hissed the said question under her breath.

Aurora didn't look phased by the fact that Riya looked ready to kill her. She knew that she could handle a mad Riya with no problem. Before she could answer Riya's live or die question, she heard a familiar cold voice from behind ask, "Where in the heck were you baka neko?"

Being snuck up upon while being asked a question would scare any girl to death, but not Aurora, because once she turned around to face Tokiya and smiled such an angelic smile that it made his heart jump up into his throat.

"By my locker," she answered. "Why, were you looking for me Mi-chan?" She wondered as he turned away from her stare. She didn't seem to notice this, but Riya did.

"Yes," he answered. "Remember, we promised to meet Cassandra at the front gates today, because we were going to my place today," he reminded her.

A puzzled look crossed her face for a few moments, but it quickly disappeared as she answered with a slight nod. Then she turned to face Riya and answered the question in a voice so that only Riya could hear, "It's because for some reason, he lets me."

But little did the two girls know that Tokiya and Cassandra were listening to the whole conversation as Aurora was by her locker. That was when they stared talking.

"So, what do you say if we hang out at my house after school?" Tokiya suggested out of nowhere, not expecting to get a positive answer from Cassandra.

"Sure, we can," she answered as Tokiya stared at her with shock written all over his face.

"So, after I go and get that baka neko, we'll meet you at the front gates, okay," he stated.

"Okay and I'm just going to pretend that I didn't hear you call my sister a stupid cat," Cassandra answered as she glared at him.

_Maybe we're really getting used to being around each other_, he admitted the thought in his mind. Once they agreed to this, Cassandra went to go and wait for them at the front gates.

"So, should we get going?" Tokiya questioned as Aurora nodded.

This left a fuming Riya behind plotting Aurora's demise…as she saw Mikagami-sempai and Aurora meet up with Cassandra at the front gates.

Cassandra glanced back at Riya for a moment and then asked them, "Did something happen earlier?"

Aurora stared, while Tokiya retied his ponytail. "Nope, nothing," they both answered at the same time. At this, they stared at each other for a good five minutes. Tokiya was the first to look away, then Aurora. Cassandra had to stifle a laugh, as she thought, _Tokiya, you'll realize what true love really feels like soon enough_…_once you finally understand how important my sister is to you_.

Once they reached the front door, Tokiya took out the key and opened it, and let them in. As they walked in, he shoved the key into his pocket. He showed them around, everything was well furnished, and not a speck of dust or dirt was in sight. Cassandra couldn't believe how clean his house was, but there was one thing that she couldn't imagine, and it was how filthy rich Tokiya Mikagami really was.

While Aurora went to explore the rest of his house, Cassandra and Tokiya had a chat in his huge kitchen. Mostly all the appliances were shoved to one side, but the table, which was a dark brown mahogany color was big and long enough to fit approximately the whole student body, since that took up what was left of the kitchen.

"So, how rich are you?" Cassandra questioned as she surveyed the kitchen and everything else in her line of sight.

He smirked. "Why should I tell you?" He answered her question with his. "Besides, a girl like you who has a temper that rivals a volcano shouldn't care," his eyes shined like sapphires as he said it in a way that made it sound like a snide remark. That's because it was one.

Cassandra knew that he was provoking her, just for some fun and she tried not to fall for it, but it got to her. "Jeez, you're so cold-blooded that it sounds like you don't care at all," she hissed under her breath.

"So what if I am?" He asked as he crossed his legs and folded his hands as he stared at her straight in the eyes.

Cassandra was about to answer his question when they heard Aurora walking down the stairs. Once Aurora reached them, she said, "Then you're a heartless jerk, Mi-chan." This made him snap out of his thoughts and he smiled at her, while he glared. She returned his glare; her eyes were the color of midnight, colder than his. He couldn't understand why Aurora was acting this way

Tokiya walked up to her and looked her straight in the eye. "What is that supposed to mean?" He whispered the question in her ear with anger laced in his voice. She didn't even flinch at the tone of his voice even the slightest when he looked into her eyes again.

She smirked. "That means that you're plain heartless," she clarified as he stared at her with his icy blue eyes.

He glared at her and folded his arms across his chest. "Like I said earlier, what if I am?" He stated again.

Aurora stared into his eyes and argued, "Well, I can't see how all the girls at our school could fall in love with you, because I know that I wouldn't if I knew that you had this kind of personality." "Besides, Tokiya, you're nothing but heartless, uncaring, and emotionless jerk." she added.

After Aurora and Tokiya's explosive argument, none of them said anything for a while, because Tokiya went for a walk outside while Aurora walked the other way so that she wouldn't run into him, and now it was Cassandra's turn to explore the house. But while she explored, she watched them, and wondered, _does Tokiya remember that both paths meet right at the garden?_

It turns out that Tokiya didn't remember, but soon did once he crashed right into Aurora at the gate, which made her land right on top of him. He was then looking at her, and she was still glaring at him, but unconsciously twirling his hair around her fingers. "I know that you're still mad at me, but why are you unconsciously twirling my hair around your finger?" He whispered the question into her ear.

"Maybe because I want to," she answered.

"So does that mean you're not mad at me anymore?" He inquired as he saw her smile.

"Yes," she replied as she helped him up.

Little did they knew that Cassandra saw the whole thing from her seat in the living room, boy was she going to have fun teasing them about this…

But she was happy that their predicament was over…


	5. Why Does She Care About Me?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Flame of Recca; they all belong to Nobuyuki Anzai. The ones that are mine are Aurora, Cassandra, their friend(s), and teachers, etc.**

**Chapter 5: Why Does **_**She**_** Care About Me? **

As they sat down under a weeping willow tree located at the center of the garden, there was nothing that Tokiya could do, except gaze into Aurora's warm chocolate brown eyes. She just stared back into his icy blue ones without blinking. And Cassandra was enjoying her view from the living room, while trying to think of a way to tease Tokiya and make his life a living hell!

They didn't even notice Cassandra walking towards them, until Tokiya saw her looming right above them. She was glaring at Tokiya-partially faking, since she was happy that Tokiya was acting a lot nicer, and he didn't even notice that at all.

"What in the heck are you doing?" He snapped as Cassandra continued to stare at him, which was irritating him to the brink of true insanity. But Aurora did have a calming effect while she absentmindedly twirled his hair around her finger and hummed a soothing melody. _And I'm not going to admit that_, he unconsciously cursed the thought, while he glared back at Cassandra, who at the moment had a smirk on her face as she sat down next to him.

He noticed the glint in her eyes. "Nothing," she answered in a playful tone, "but is it just me, or do you like my sister?" Cassandra asked which caused Tokiya to bite his tongue lightly. He was grateful that Aurora didn't hear Cassandra's question, since he wouldn't know how to deal with Aurora at that precise moment.

He was still glaring at Cassandra, but didn't reply.

Cassandra then teased, "What's wrong Tokiya, cat got your tongue?"

"No, besides it's pointless to answer that question, because you know the answer," he argued, and he knew that he won this one, because she didn't respond to his answer.

They both heard Aurora sigh. "Alright, Mi-chan, keep your temper under control, and I don't have to remind you again, do I?" She asked as she untied his hair from his ponytail, which made Cassandra laugh.

He sighed, defeated. "No, you don't Aurora," he admitted.

"And what in the heck are you laughing about?" He asked Cassandra as she continued to laugh.

Cassandra finally calmed down and stared at him. "Well, sorry, it's just that your hair is just exactly as long as our hair is, and I'm not trying to insult you or anything, but you look like a girl," she admitted.

Aurora finally handed Tokiya back his hair tie, and as he retied his hair, he asked them, "Do you even know why I grew out my hair?"

Cassandra knew that answer, but she didn't want to say it, so they both looked at Aurora, who gave them the "why me" look. Cassandra just shot her the "because" look.

Tokiya smiled as he started to twirl a strand of Aurora's hair around his finger. "Well, are you going to answer my question or not?" He asked.

"Fine, I'll answer," she finally said.

"You grew out your hair, because of your older sister Mifuyu," she answered.

Tokiya just nodded and Cassandra noticed that when Aurora said this, he didn't fully respond at all.

"Mi-chan, is something wrong?" Aurora wondered as he got up and walked off.

He turned back and smirked and his eyes sparkled like light reflecting off clear blue water. "No, nothing's wrong, besides it's getting late, you guys should be heading home," he replied, and they could only nod.

When Cassandra and Aurora reached the front door, neither one of them said a word, until dinner, but mostly it was about Tokiya, and they were both worried about him. Cassandra had to admit to herself that she _was_ worried about that cold freezer for once in her life.

Then she heard Aurora ask, "Hey sis, do you think that Mi-chan will be alright?"

Cassandra smiled as Aurora looked up at her, which caused Aurora to smile. "I think that he'll be okay," she answered reassuringly.

As Tokiya sat down in the kitchen and ate dinner, he stared at a photograph of a seventeen year old Mifuyu standing next to a ten year old Tokiya. The Mifuyu in the photo looked just like how Tokiya was now, except for her personality, which was a combination of Aurora's and Cassandra's.

"Why does she care about me?" He asked himself as he finished his dinner, and started reading The Last Vampire by Christopher Pike in the living room. And he didn't expect anyone to even answer the question that he asked himself earlier. But then he then heard a familiar voice say, "Because she wants to know more about you Tokiya."

He almost fell off the couch from shock and dropped the book. "Mifuyu-neesan, what are doing here?" Tokiya asked the spirit of his dead older sister, because the only times that he could see her or talk to her spirit were if he was in danger or had any problems.

"That's not why I'm here little brother, besides you can't shut love out forever you know," she explained as she sat down next to him over the couch…well she was hovering in a sitting position over the couch.

"Then why are you here?" He questioned as she smiled.

"Because you need to know the truth." She replied bluntly.

"The truth about what?" He asked trying not to get irritated.

"That you shouldn't take an angel's feelings for granted, or else you might just break her heart," Mifuyu answered whispering the truth into her little brother's ear.

Tokiya was speechless, but he finally found the right words. "So what am I supposed to do?" He reasoned as was about to leave.

"Just be careful on how you treat Cassandra and Aurora, besides little brother, you can't let those two angels go, especially Aurora, since she does care about you, maybe more than you know, and about Cassandra, don't let her go either, because she needs to keep an eye on the both of you, besides the three of you have to look after once another," she explained.

"So this means that the three of us are connected by fate and everything else in between so to speak and so that means we're important to one another, no matter how we look at it?" He asked.

"Basically, yes, you have my point little brother," she replied as she left, leaving him alone in the living room to ponder their conversation.


	6. Why Does it have to be you?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Flame of Recca; they all belong to Nobuyuki Anzai. The ones that are mine are Aurora, Cassandra, their friend(s), and teachers, etc.**

**Chapter 6: Why does it have to be you?**

Finally, it was Friday as Tokiya met Aurora and Cassandra, who were both waiting for him in the front yard of their house. Once the three of them entered the school, chaos ensured as the girls of the Tokiya Mikagami fan club proceeded to surround them. They somehow managed to get away and arrive to class on time, which was a relief.

_Honestly, I'm not going to be able to get any peace from this club, _he thought to himself as he sat in his seat. Yet somehow he did. Then Akira-sensei was talking about their yearly winter field trip.

_Please don't mention the groups,_ he thought to himself, pleading, because if he got stuck with Aurora, he was in trouble...mostly with Cassandra. Still, his plea was somewhat in vein, because Akira-sensei went straight to the chosen groups once she explained the activities.

"I'll be announcing the groups now," Akira-sensei explained.

"So the first group is Aurora, Cassandra, Tokiya, and Riya," she said as she read off a list.

_I'm going to end up in hell,_ he cursed to himself once the groups were done being announced. He looked at Aurora, who gave him a smile, and for some reason that reassured him.

But why does it have to be you? He asked himself as she suddenly touched his hand, and surprisingly, he didn't pull away.


	7. Telling You That I Love You, But Failing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Flame of Recca; they all belong to Nobuyuki Anzai. The ones that are mine are Aurora, Cassandra, their friend(s), and teachers, etc.**

**Chapter 7: Telling You That I Love You, But Failing**

Soon the winter field trip ended, and Tokiya lived through it all, mostly the fact that Riya was still after him...much to his displeasure. And surprisingly Cassandra was helping him get away from Riya the whole time that they were on the field trip.

Now, she was still chasing after him...and he was getting annoyed by it, minus the fact that Aurora and Riya got into fights more often then they should have-that was the odd thing, because Aurora usually didn't get into fights at all. He just had to figure out why, since not knowing why was really killing him.

So he followed her, because Cassandra told him to keep an eye on her. And at the roof, that was when Tokiya heard Aurora and Riya yet again get into another argument.

"Why in the heck do you keep chasing after him?" She asked as Tokiya hid in the shadows by the door.

"Because it seems like you don't want him," Riya answered.

Aurora didn't reply.

"You're wrong," she said after some time had passed.

"Oh, really? Then prove it," Riya challenged.

"Fine, I will!" She exclaimed as Tokiya watched, surprised at what he heard.

"You have a week Aurora, if he doesn't admit that he loves you by next week Friday at 3:00, then you lose," Riya stated as she opened the door and walked down the stairs.

Just as Aurora was about to leave, Tokiya stepped out of the shadows and grabbed her arm, and as she spun around, he smirked as she smiled a deadly smile.

"So I guess you heard everything, even my confession?" She asked as he stared.

"Yes, but I'm not complaining," he admitted, whispering the answer in her ear.

"Make up your mind Tokiya, you have a week," she stated as she walked towards the door.

But she stopped when he asked, "So you're just gambling love on chance? Tell me why Aurora?"

She then turned around and replied, "Yes Tokiya, I'm gambling love on chance, because you may never know if love will ever come your way." Then she opened the door and walked down the stairs.

Aurora was gone before he could blink, and that was when he realized that he might just lose her forever. The truth started to sink in as he walked down the hall to his locker, and the one person he wasn't expecting to see, was standing there.

"What happened Tokiya?" Cassandra questioned as he spun in his locker combination.

"Well, they both got into another argument about me again, and Aurora is officially mad at me, plus Riya gave her a challenge," he answered truthfully in full detail.

"Explain the challenge, and the fact that my sister is mad at you."

He was silent for some time as they walked down the hall, but soon he was telling her what had happened.

"Well, the challenge is that Aurora has a week to make me admit that I love her, or else she loses, and she's mad at me because of what we were discussing earlier," he explained as Cassandra listened without saying a word.

"So what does it mean when Riya said, 'you lose'?" He asked as Cassandra smiled, but it was a sad one.

_Please don't let it be what I think it means, _he pleaded in his mind. But it didn't help when Cassandra said, "It means that she will lose you." That was when he cursed, and she stared.

By his reaction to her answer, Cassandra realized that Tokiya loved Aurora. And she was happy about that. Yet there was a problem, because how was Tokiya going to tell Aurora the he loved her? Besides, Tokiya had problems with that kind of truth, so what was he going to do?

"Better just ask him," Cassandra said to herself as they walked to Aurora's locker.

"By the way Tokiya, what are you going to do?" Cassandra wondered as they waited for Aurora, who was just coming out of class.

He sighed, defeated. "I guess I'm just going to tell her the truth, but I know that I'm going to fail just trying," he answered as Cassandra smiled, while Aurora took out her books out of her locker and acted like nothing happened, and for now, Tokiya wanted to keep it that way.

Now, he was trying to think of a way to tell Aurora the _truth _and he was having a hard time with it. "I know I'm going to fail just trying to do this," he said to himself as they left the school.


	8. TruthfullyI can tell you that I Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Flame of Recca; they all belong to Nobuyuki Anzai. The ones that are mine are Aurora, Cassandra, their friend(s), and teachers, etc.**

**Chapter 8: Truthfully...I Can Tell You That I Love You**

The next few days passed in silence, as Tokiya tried to come up with a plan, while Aurora avoided him. It was annoying him to no end that she was ignoring him like he just wasn't there.

_I can't take this much longer, _he thought to himself in frustration as he stared at Aurora, who was right at this moment wasn't even paying any attention to him, and he HATED it!

Yet he went through the rest of the day without anything going wrong.

Still, the silence felt good, but it was killing him to not to hear her voice. What in the heck was he thinking?

"Alright, it comes down to either I do, or I don't," he said to himself as he walked down the hall.

And now he knew that he truthfully loved her...literally. But there was just one problem: how was he going to confess to Aurora that he loved her?

He smirked as a plan formed in his mind. _I'm not going to her; she's coming to me..._

And that was when he put his plan into action. Leaving small clues for her around the school, but most of them were scattered around the library, which was her favorite place to be.

The latest note led her to the secluded courtyard behind the school.

He was there waiting for her, with a smile on his face.

"So I see you followed my notes," he said in fake surprise.

"Get to the point Tokiya," she answered in a cold voice.

By this time, the whole student body was watching, but Cassandra got the front row seat as she hid behind one of the trees that were planted in the courtyard.

"Why do you have to be so cold?" He asked as he walked up right in front of her.

"You should know Tokiya," she answered, but he heard the cold edge in her voice, and he finally figured it out.

"Is it because you don't want me to know how you feel?" He wondered as he made her look at him.

She didn't answer. Cassandra smiled, because she knew the truth.

"You're as cold as ice," he said as she looked away.

Tokiya just about had enough of her avoiding him. So without hesitating, he kissed her.

Aurora smiled as everything fell into place, because she realized that it was worth loving someone cold as ice.


End file.
